


Love Ain't A Rodeo

by Bogus_Homologous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: dckinkmeme, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Pink Kryptonite, Restraints, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogus_Homologous/pseuds/Bogus_Homologous
Summary: Sex isn't supposed to be this difficult, but then again when has anything ever been easy for the Bats?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Tim/Steph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DCKinkmeme:  
> I would love to see a fic where everyone has sex fails (and the one time it goes right, or something else). Some examples include breaking the bed, getting jizz in their eye, slipping during shower sex, thinking about something unsexy on accident and getting soft, choking on jizz, falling off the bed, etc.

Steph's a screamer. Jason realizes it soon after her and the replacement start dating. To be fair, they're both loud.

But Steph? Goddamn, it's like she _wants_ Jason to hear them. Though he's not 100% about that, still too chicken shit to confront her. But sometimes he imagines that's exactly what she's doing, trying to entice him into their little world of pleasure. That she moans hoping that one day, Jason takes charge, storms right in and puts the both of them in their place. He's not sure if Tim would be down, for all he knows the kid is pretty straight. From what he's overheard though, Jason knows that Steph is quite the little dom. And the kid, well, he's as eager to please in the bedroom as he is in all other parts of his life. She could probably convince him. Or even better: the two of them could tie Tim up, give him no choice but to take everything they have to give.

Until then, he just listens. Head pressed against the headboard as Steph and Tim have at it. It's not like he's even into Tim like _that_. The kid is a little shit at best, but Jason's got to admit, the two make a cute couple. And hearing the two of them talk dirty or moan together when they fuck… It gets him hard.

Jason feels like he’s owed some acknowledgement, he tried so damn hard to _not listen_ , tried to keep his hand from dipping into his tightening jeans. From wrapping his fingers tight around his cock while he pathetically listened to his lame ass _not_ brother get it on with his girlfriend. But his resolve weakened with every moan, every whimper and _-fuck-_ when they make each other beg. That. That was the final straw.

It’s been months since he's caved. His cock is almost on a pavlovian level; whenever he sees the two teens scurry upstairs it jumps to life. 

This time is no exception, when he sees Steph give Tim this look. Her “fuck me” look before she’s running upstairs with Tim right behind her. Once Tim’s door shuts, Jason makes his way into his room. Settles himself on pillows so he can press his ear to the shared wall.

He hears the two of them shuffling in Tim’s room. When there’s a sound of slapping skin Jason knows it’s from Tim smacking Steph’s ass. From what he’s gathered, one of them _really loves spanking._ The way Steph bosses Tim around, it's probably her. Talks so dirty to him that Jason groans imagining the flush the boy probably gets. She's a freak really.

“You’ve been waiting to get your mouth on this pussy _all day_ , huh?” It’s muffled, but Steph nonetheless. Jason swallows the lump in his throat, closing his eyes to focus on the mental image of what they must look like.

“Yeah, please baby,” Tim says back, his voice thick with want. Jason likes to think Steph is further back on the bed, panties down and skirt pulled up while she plays with her own clit. Rubs little circles around the nub before dipping her fingers further in. He’s already groping himself through his jeans at the imaginary sight. In his head he can see Tim, crawling up the bed before laying completely flat, head nestled between her spread legs, arms reaching to grab at her thighs, to pull her in closer.

He hears Steph moan, and a moment later, hears the wet sound of fingers fucking into her. Tim hums low, and Jason’s eyes roll back when he hears the faint slurping sounds that come from the wall. He can’t get his cock out fast enough, pulling it out to give a full squeeze before teasing his foreskin back. Unlike those two, Jason has no problem keeping his voice down. Only change is in his breathing and the occasional huff he puffs out while working his cock in hand.

“Oh, _fuck,_ that’s it, eat that pussy baby, _good boy_ ,” She says low and sensual. Tim hums again, probably right against her clit and she lets out a loud groan. Her voice comes through in constant moans and the occasional encouragement. Tim is quiet this time, mouth too busy licking against her clit as he works his fingers deeper into her pussy.

Jason likes to think Steph probably throws a leg over Tim’s shoulder, pulls the kid further into her slicked pussy. That Tim eats her out like it’s his last fucking meal, his free hand gripping bruises into the meat of her supple ass. All while his fingers open her up, or even better focus completely on her g-spot, driving her crazy. Whatever he really is doing, it’s doing the job. Steph lets out torn apart moans, a broken little ‘fuck, _yes’_ escaping her lips. Jason pumps his cock faster when the slicking sounds of Tim’s fingers fucking into her speed up. He matches the speed, a sheen of sweat on his brow as he bites his knuckle.

 _“Tim,”_ Steph sounds wrecked, moaning louder than before, “Tim- I’m- I’m-” her words are cut off by the loudest moan Jason’s heard from her yet, it’s broken up and her voice cracks when she moans again. The slurping and slicking sounds have stopped- but there’s a gush, like someone just turned the tap on. Steph never stops moaning, all fucked out.

It takes Jason a moment for his hazy brain to make sense of the sound, but then it clicks.

  
  


_She’s fucking squirting._

He swallows back his moan as he comes in his hand at the thought. He’s got his head resting against the wall now, not listening as intently. He still hears Tim’s voice through the wall. He sounds shocked, his voice three octaves higher than normal, “Stephanie, oh my God!” Jason is listening in lazily now, “You _pissed all over me. It got in my eye.”_

The sentence catches Jason so off guard that the snort that comes out is louder than he wanted, hopes Tim and Steph are too caught up to have heard it.

“That’s never happened before!” Steph responds, her voice wrecked.

“What the fuck, dude?” Tim says back peevishly, “Get me a towel at least!” There’s rustling around then Tim’s voice again, “Really, my shirt? Thanks babe.” 

“It’s your room, be mad at yourself."

"You're right, my bad for not planning that you were going to pee all over me, what a fool I was." Kid's voice still carries a tone in it, the kind of tone he does when he's mad but tries to play cool. Tim's an idiot, the stupid ass probably gave Steph the best orgasm of her life and he doesn't even realize it. 

"Expect the unexpected, isn't that what Batman taught you?"

"Somehow Steph, I don't think he was talking about something like this."

Jason cannot believe the two of them, that with all their time spent fucking and fooling around that neither _one_ of them knows what squirting is. They're _teens_ , they've got to watch porn right?

Maybe they _could_ use someone more knowledgeable, a teacher to all the unexplored pleasures they've yet to find.


	2. Dick/Kori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off-screen injury just because I feel it'd take away from the humour here lol

"Richard, hi, I'm Dr. Jones. I've got your results here so let's talk about what we need to do to help your... little Richard." The doctor is young, bright eyes and sandy blonde hair. He's got a sense of humor too, so that's a plus. 

Maybe. 

Dick isn't entirely sure yet. Dr. Jones pulls up a roller chair next to the hospital bed Dick's laid on and takes a seat. In his hands are the "results", thin transparent sheets that show… Well, shows an x ray of Dick's dick. The doctor brings the picture up to the light before he continues, "As you can see here," he circles around the left side of his flaccid member, "You've sustained quite an injury to your penis, a penile facture. There's these little tubes on either side of the urethra in the penis that fills with blood when you're aroused. These tissues are what allow the penis to become erect. Unfortunately, you've split the one on the left,"

Dick tries not to cringe hearing the news, "So.. how do you fix it?"

"Well, surgery is your best bet, preferably within the next 72 hours. Once you pass that window, scar tissue will start to form and can deform your erection long term. If you give us your insurance details we can start on prepping O.R. for you." The doctor says it without skipping a beat, like he sees broken dicks on the regular. He stands and makes his way out of the small room, getting together the necessary paperwork for the procedure. 

Dick sits for a moment, dumb off the pain meds they’ve pumped him with. He couldn’t say who he’s insured with or what plan he has if his life depended on it, his brain lost in a foggy haze. Bruce knows, Dick’s still on his plan until next year, the only reason he’d stayed on with Bruce’s insurance plan was because it was cheaper than buying his own. Now he curses himself for his frugality. This is probably going to be the most awkward phone call Dick’s ever had to make in his life…

Dick groans as he fishes his phone out of his rumpled jeans, his groin still radiating a dull pain that breaks through the pain meds. Lamely he dials and waits for the pickup.

It rings twice before Dick hears Bruce’s voice come through, “Dick? Everything alright?” His voice sounds thick with sleep.

“Uhhhm, I need you to send me a pic of our insurance card. I don’t have mine with me.” 

“What?” Bruce sounds surprised, the sleep in his voice dissipated. “What happened? I thought you were staying in tonight, where are you?” 

Shit. Bad way to start, Dick’s stupid brain is useless right now. He absolutely cannot handle Bruce coming to the hospital, he’s pretty sure he’d kill over from embarrassment alone. “I did- I was staying home, listen, it’s fine I just had an accident.”

“What happened, Dick?” Bruce’s voice is low now, like they’re a couple of schoolgirls sharing gossip at lunch.

“Uh- Kor- No, I was- Okay,” Breathe, Dick stops for a moment to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Kori came to visit tonight, that’s why I was staying in. Uhm. We, you know, we-” God. He sounds pathetic, Dick almost feels like a teen again, getting caught red-handed with his pants down. “We were having sex and Kori was-” **Nope.** _Brain stop_. Try again, no nitty gritty details here. “Bruce, I broke my dick while having sex and now I need surgery to fix it or the doctor said I’ll have a crooked dick for the rest of my life and ED and I just really need to get the insurance details so they can fix this.”

Bruce is so quiet on the other end Dick is almost afraid he hung up before he hears shuffling. Dick imagines Bruce sitting up in bed, holding the phone dumbly while thinking of what to say. Dick understands, what do you say when your son calls to tell you he was fucking his alien girlfriend that you really don’t approve of and now he’s got a broken dick to show for it. Yeah, what do you say?


	3. Jason/Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM/Rape-play fail

It's a typical day in Gotham, gloomy clouds hang ominously above, threatening to unleash a downpour at any moment. Jason knew he should've brought his bike, but in this area it's not the best idea to be rolling up in something as nice as that. It'd make him stick out like a sore thumb, when without he blends right in to Gotham's underbelly. He talks like them, walks like them, knows how to shoot the shit like them; an advantage to growing up on these streets unlike the others.

Jason's gathered all the intel this area has to offer before making his way to the train station. He's only a block away when trouble finds him- or rather cuts him off. It's a white van with blacked out windows, a complete junker of a car, that comes to a screeching halt only a few feet ahead of him. The driver's door swings open and from it steps out a masked man. He's big, as big as Jason; tall and built with muscle, and he charges right at him. Jason blocks the first punch that comes swinging towards him, throws a southpaw of his own back. The assailant seems to know his move before he even makes it, grabs Jason's arm and twists it painfully behind his own back. Jason groans at the pop in his shoulder but knocks his head back into the masked man's face. It connects, not as well as he'd hoped, but enough that the man loses his balance. 

Jason jerks himself forward, trying to get some space between him and the man. There's a pain that digs into his wrist and when he chances a glance he sees the man managed to get a cuff around his wrist. Whoever this guy is, he's planning on taking Jason with him whether he likes it or not. Jason lunges forward attempting to get a hit right in the nose but instead is side-stepped by the other man. He kicks Jason in the back of the knee, forcing his leg to buckle. The man wastes no time grabbing Jason's wrists, twisting them behind his back again. He wrestles Jason's other arm close enough, the feeling of cold metal clinking shut on his other wrist. Jason grunts when his elbows are forced together, hears the ripping of duct tape as they're taped together. His arms force his back to arch awkwardly by the position they’re forced into. The man jerks Jason up to his feet, shoves him forward towards the van. 

"You little shit, you're gonna pay for making me bleed." The man growls in his ear, when Jason looks back he sees a little trickle of blood from under the mask trailing down the man's neck. 

"What's this all about, asshole?" Jason seethes back, jerking in the man's iron grip. The man doesn't answer, only pushes him forward to the van. When they get to the opened driver's door, the man picks Jason up and practically hurls him into the car. He lands unceremoniously with his face mushed into the dirty cloth seat, his knee banging painfully against the gear shift. The man allows him no time to settle before he climbs in, pressing his body heavily against Jason's back. Heat radiates off the other man as he presses Jason further into the seat. It takes a moment, but Jason realizes that the man is grinding on him… And that he's hard.

"Been waitin' for this," The masked assailant husks as he grinds against Jason, "Let's get somewhere a little more _private_ , whattaya say?" He shifts back after a moment, smacks Jason’s ass hard enough that the crack resonates throughout the cramped space. Jason groans at the sharp slap, huffs against the dirty seat before turning his head to see the man patting his own pockets. His head pivots down, then back up, looking left and right before he speaks again, “Uhh,”

The guy lost his keys, of fucking course he did.

Jason tries to hide the smirk coming across his face, watching the man frantically search the inside for the keys. He moves the mask off his face, revealing his bright unruly hair and wipes the blood off his face.

"Did you grab my keys?" He asks, his voice isn't so threatening now.

"Where would I fuckin' hide 'em Roy? In my ass?" Jason snarks back, trying to re-situate himself upright. Roy doesn't look too amused, gives a frustrated huff as he looks around. _This fucking guy,_ Jason thinks, _would lose his own ass if it wasn't attached to him._ "Look, un cuff me and I'll help ya look."

Roy's eyebrows shoot up as his eyes dart to avoid Jason's, "So, about that-" the redhead clears his throat before going on, "I put the key to the cuffs on the keyring to the van."

"You've. Got. To be kidding me. Harper!" Jason groans as he wriggles his wrists, pulls his leg back to kick the redhead's thigh. They're a pair of Jason's, damn near impossible to get out of without the key.

Roy steps out and looks around the van, the search goes as well as Jason had expected. "I seriously have no idea where they went!" He exclaims hopelessly. Jason _swears_ , if they have to fucking call Dick, or Bruce, or Tim to come bring an extra key to these cuffs he will _never_ fuck Roy as long as he lives. Which, this key debacle is a real mood killer. And they'll be able to think clearer once they get some pent up aggression out.

"Keys or no keys, throw me in the back and you'd better fuck my brains out for this," Jason says as he shimmies himself into the drivers seat. Roy sighs though his lips perk in a sly smirk as he saunters himself between spread legs.

"Yeah?" Roy says, mischief lacing his voice, he wraps his fingers in Jason's curls pulling his head back as he lowers his mouth to ghost along Jason's neck, "I'll fuck you so hard you forget your own name." He bites down on Jason's sensitive skin. Worrying hickies into the skin as he rolls his hips forward, grinding the two of them together. 

Jason groans at the words, moving his hips in tandem with the archer. Roy gives one last bite to his neck, his hands run under Jason's thighs pulling him off the seat and throwing him over his shoulder. Roy wastes no time striding the two of them to the back of the van, opening the wide door and throwing Jason in. He steps in right after, his hands immediately on Jason's belt, working his jeans down. Being cuffed and tied, Jason isn't much help, can only lift his hips up so Roy can get his jeans down around his ankles. He's still got his boots on too, Roy seems to not have any indication he's going to take them off. Leaves his jeans pooled awkwardly at his ankles as Roy lifts his legs to nestle himself between them, Jason's feet wrapped snug around his waist.

Roy pulls out a little packet of lube, tearing it in half and squeezing the contents all over Jason's tight hole. The lube is cold, makes his hole clench and wink as it glistens in the lowlight.

_'What a sight,'_ Roy thinks as he presses his fingers against the tight ring. Roy circles his fingers around once before dipping them into Jason's gripping heat. Jason grumbles as the redheads cold fingers work him open, bitching about cold lube and the archer taking too long. Roy only tsk's his response, wriggling in a third finger snug against the two already pumping into Jason's entrance. With three fingers in, he's able to delve even deeper, curls his fingers and pushes in as hard as he can in the position.

The action cuts Jason off mid-bitch as it presses right against his prostate. His head thumps against the metal floor as he moans.

Roy leans in, licking a stripe across Jason's collarbone as he mercilessly fucks his fingers into Jason's prostate, "C'mon baby," he growls, "Beg for my cock."

He leans in to press their foreheads together, staring into Jason's piercing blue eyes. Jason closes the distance between them, kisses Roy hard as he pushes into the archer's mouth. It's a quick battle, one Jason ends by biting Roy's bottom lip hard enough it splits. 

He curses and jerks back as Jason replies haughtily, " _Make me."_

With a hand wrapping tight around his throat, Roy wipes the sneer right off Jason's face, "I said _beg_ , bitch." 

Fuck. Jason loves it when he calls him bitch, sends shivers down his spine right to his neglected aching cock. He groans and tries to grind his hips up, the redhead's since abandoned his ruthless finger fucking.

_"Roy, I need it,"_ His voice comes out breathy and weak, "Fuck me, stir up my guts. C'mon- _please,_ put your cock in me."

Roy's smile is predatory, but he gives exactly what Jason needs. Pulls his fingers out and lines himself up. He fucks into Jason roughly, his hips rolling to fuck hard and _deep_. The rubber soles of his boots dig into the archer's back as Jason pulls him in closer, arching his hips as much as he can manage. Outside the van the wind picks up, thunder rumbling the van slightly. Jason moans as Roy’s cock slams repeatedly into his prostate, both of them too caught up as a gust of wind slams the van’s door shut. It’s nearly pitch black in the cargo bed now, making Roy misjudge as he leans in to capture Jason’s lips. They knock teeth briefly, Jason would laugh if he weren’t getting so thoroughly fucked. Instead, moans and growls slip out as they passionately kiss. Rough fingers ghost along Jason’s thigh, dipping further in to grope at his long ignored cock. 

It’s pure bliss to his weeping cock, Jason breaks the kiss as he struggles to catch his breath, Roy just knows how to _wreck him._ Roy tangles his fingers from his free hand into Jason’s curls. Yanks his head back so that he can lick and nip at his jawline. The redhead’s breathing picks up as the two of them near the end. Roy pumps Jason’s cock in time with his thrusts, matching the beat perfectly and all Jason can do is fucking _take it._ Jason moans as he tips over the edge, his orgasm plowing through him like a freight train. He spills into Roy’s hand, ropes of come splattering across his shirt. Roy moans in his ear, pumps his cock in to fully sheath himself as he comes in Jason’s fluttering hole. The hand is his hair loosens its grip as Roy rides his orgasm out lazily. 

They breathe hotly in the cramped van, huffing as bonelessness takes over. The two stay like that for a while, just panting in the dark as rain begins to pour outside. Jason is the first to move, grunting as he bucks Roy off, his wrists are way past numb and he just _knows_ his arms are gonna be sore as hell after they are finally freed. When Roy leans up there’s a loud clank that lands next to Jason. Roy’s body shakes for a moment before he breaks into roaring laughter. It’s the kind of infectious laugh that makes Jason start to snicker as well, even though he’s got no idea what is making the redhead crack up.

“What is it?” Jason asks as he breaks into full laughter too.

“The -” Roy tries to speak through relentless giggles. 

“The what?”

_“The_ _keys_ ,” Roy forces out finally, “they were- _woooh-_ in my vest.”

That sparks Jason’s laughter further, it makes his cheeks hurt from smiling so big, “You- you _f_ _ucking_ idiot, I can’t- stand _you_.” He chokes out, “Uncuff me, asshole.”

Roy wipes his eyes, reaches for the keys and finagles them into the cuffs, freeing Jason of his most painful bind. Roy’s still giggling as he cuts the tape, Jason rolls his shoulders. They crack and pop painfully and his wrists are numb. Whatever, worth it. Roy shimmies himself out of Jason’s looped legs so Jason can pull his pants back into place. Jason groans, seeing his come stained shirt, takes his jacket off so he can pull the soiled shirt off him and throw it hidden in the corner.

"Uhh, don't hate me, but I got bad news." Roy whispers once he's gotten his laughter under control, "The door only opens from the outside."

Jason curses and fishes out his lighter, flicks it on as he looks for his pack, "I swear to God. Why do I even keep you around?" He grumbles as he lights up.

Roy only gives him a cheesy grin back, pulls out his phone and dials quickly, "I'll call Dick."

Jason let's out a puff of thick smoke, "Yeah you do that, asshole." He gives Roy a playful nudge and hands him a cigarette.


	4. Clark/Bruce

This doesn't happen usually. Honest. But it's times like these that make Bruce glad he made everyone in JL sign waivers _ahead_ of time. The mystery of how Clark came about with a snug fit collar doesn't matter. Getting it off him is the priority here, but the shimmering pink jewel set in the middle of the collar makes things difficult. Clark is no help in solving the mystery, obviously subdued from its effects. His eyes have a haze in them that shows just how clouded his mind must be. His mind is on one thing and one thing _only_. 

Nearly everyone had laughed at Bruce when he'd brought the waivers in and explained their purpose. Who's laughing now? Well, no one it turns out. 

Having a horny meta who is only focused on one thing turns out to be quite the handful. And with the added task of figuring out how to free Clark from his sex-hazed madness means there's only one person for the job. It's not Bruce, no, his role is to be the one to 'calm' the desperate meta.

When Bruce takes Clark by the hand to usher him into the infirmary, the meta clings to him immediately. He paws and gropes at Batman's suit, trying to tear him out of it so they can touch skin to skin. Bruce gives an admonishment, not too harsh or anything, but in response Clark whimpers lowly, " _Please Bruce, I-"_

"I know," Bruce hushes softly, he takes Clark to a med bed in the corner of the room and gently pushes his shoulders to sit Clark on the bed. Bruce begins undoing the catches on his suit to derobe. He's about to comment on how good Clark is being, staying put and just ogling at Bruce's naked form. But poor, insatiable Clark jumps him as soon as he removes the last piece of his suit. 

He isn't very mindful of his super-strength, shoving Bruce hard against the wall with such ferocity it nearly rattles his bones. Bruce groans as the heat drunk meta caresses his body, palms running smoothly across his built hairy chest. Clark leans in, his tongue searing hot against the other man's nipple, laving hot stripes before suckling harsh on the sensitive bud. The action shocks a surprised moan from Bruce, the noise ripping through before he could even think to stifle it. Clark's hands wander further down as his mouth continues to torture Bruce's sensitive chest. He reaches low, cupping Bruce's heavy sac and rolling them between his fingers.

Bruce gathers his wits enough to put both hands on Clark's shoulders and shove him back. The meta is surprisingly easy to move, letting him push Clark back onto the bed.

"Clark," His voice is sharp and stern, all Batman, "I need you to _behave,_ do you understand?" 

Superman looks more like a kicked puppy than a world renowned hero, but he nods to Bruce, staring up at him through fluttering lashes. Bruce has to admit, he's never seen Clark like this, but he certainly wouldn't say it's a bad look on him. Bruce sits himself next to the meta, moves to catch his chin, leaning in to press their lips together in a feather light kiss. Clark melts into the kiss, humming lightly as he clambers into Bruce's lap. Clark wraps both his hands around Bruce's face, holding him still as he deepens the kiss. Bruce allows it, as his own deft hands work at peeling Clark out of his bright suit. 

They only break away so that Clark can pull his arms out, lifting his hips out of Bruce's bare lap to pull his legs through. Clark goes to dive back in, only to be denied, Bruce turning his head quickly. Clark whines as he tongues along Bruce's neck instead, _"Bruce,"_ he begs softly, _"Please, I'm so empty."_

Bruce cups his cheek in one hand, bringing Clark to look at the man straight on. He shushes him again, "I've got you," he soothes. Clark leans in to his touch, heat flushed skin against Bruce's calloused palm, "I'm going to take good care of you, all you have to do is behave, okay?"

_"I promise, I'll be good."_ Clark says it with such earnest that it sends chills down Bruce's spine, right to his cock. Bruce reaches to grab at the lube, Clark climbing back into his lap to grind onto him. The meta is far too occupied suckling and groping at Bruce's pecs that he jumps feeling slicked fingers tease at his entrance. Bruce pulls back, but once Clark realizes he grinds his hips back towards them. 

Bruce chuckles lightly while his fingers slowly work themselves into Clark's scorching heat. He moans loudly once they're in, pushing back as Bruce scissors his fingers. Bruce fumbles to get a condom on while still fingering Clark, the meta pushes the hand holding the condom away, _"No,"_ he whines, _"I need it. Fill me up."_ He begs, his blue eyes watering with desperation. 

Bruce holds his stare before sighing, "Fine." Clark can hardly contain his glee, pressing kisses all over Bruce's face, "Just this once."

Clark nods, and when Bruce pulls his fingers out he wastes no time reaching behind himself to grab Bruce's cock as he lowers himself down. Bruce keeps his hands on the meta's hips, making sure he doesn't go too fast too soon, but letting him control the pace. When he's fully seated onto Bruce's thick cock he moans loud, his voice cracking. Clark starts to move his hips in little circles, picking them up when he's farthest away and grinding down as he brings them back. The med bed creaks as he rides Bruce with such vigor it's knocking the breath out of him, forcing Bruce to make cut off grunts and groans. 

Clark only continues to speed up, pushing Bruce down on the bed flat and holding him there with one hand. He pulls up until only the head is still nestled in his tight heat before he slams himself back down, forcing Bruce's cock to slam fully into him. Bruce almost gets lost in the sensation of being so thoroughly ridden. What brings his mind back with a snap is remembering a certain accident that had Dick in the hospital for a week. Having sex, with a super powered being, being ridden hard and fast.

"Clark," Bruce calls out but is completely ignored, " _Clark,_ we should change positions." Clark looks at him with hazy dilated eyes, lays himself flat onto Bruce yet keeps his hips never stop. 

The room fills with skin on skin slapping and the louder creaks from the bed, _"I can't,"_ he whines pitifully. Bruce smiles fondly as he moves sweat slicked hair back from Clark's reddened face. 

"Alright," Bruce concedes yet again, "Just be careful."

_"I promise,"_ it comes out broken as he cuts himself off with a moan, _"I can be so good."_

Bruce presses his lips to the meta's warm forehead, "You already are, sweetheart. Always such a good boy, aren't you?"

He keens loudly, biting his lip and nodding fiercely, "That's right," Bruce practically coos at him, "My good boy." Bruce pulls him into another kiss and that's when Clark comes abruptly. Hot spurts coat their stomachs, his orgasm only reigniting his riding. He moves his hips so hard it jolts Bruce's whole body back and forth. He's on the edge of his own orgasm, grabbing Clark's hips as his vision blurs.

It happens too quick, Bruce finally filling Clark up like he's been so desperately needing, then the two of them toppling head over heels on one another as the bed breaks. Bruce's head slams into the floor hard enough to bounce all while Clark fights to stay seated on his softening cock.

Bruce hopes the others are close to finding a way to get this collar off, before Clark breaks every bed they have around.


	5. Bart/Kon/Tim

It was Bart who had sent the text to Tim, a vague _'core4 crisis dude'_ and for Tim to hurry to Titan's Tower. Bruce had gladly rushed him over, telling Tim he'd be out taking care of some 'JLA business' with a steely look in his eyes. Tim's not sure what crisis they've got going on but he really doesn't have time to worry since his team needs him. 

Bart's waiting for him when Tim first walks in, grabs him by the arm and pulls him aside quickly. “ _Please,_ tell me you have his present. I totally spaced and left mine at home.” Tim scoffs, _of course_ he didn’t forget his best friend’s birthday present. He reaches into his satchel, feeling around for the neatly wrapped box. 

**Shit.**

Tim throws his satchel down so he can peer into it, searching frantically for the little box. He never finds it unfortunately. “I swear, I put it in here. I don’t know where it went!” He whisper-shouts to Bart, who puts his face in his hand.

“Shit, dude. We’re the worst best friends ever.” He sighs.

“Where’s Cassie? Did she bring hers?” Tim asks while he looks into his wallet, counting bills and wondering what to get last second. 

“You didn’t hear?” Bart asks with an air of uncertainty.

“Hear what?”

“Cassie’s gay, they broke up last night. She said Kon wouldn’t probably want her around this weekend.”

“What?! She’s gay?” Tim chokes on his words, didn’t see this coming. No wonder Bart said it was a crisis. They’ve got to come up with something to give Kon for sure now, showing up empty handed would only be another slap to the face for the meta.

“Yeah dude, like Kinsey six gay. They went all the way the other night and that’s when she said she knew for sure.”

“Fuck, man.” Tim sighs as he straightens up. “Okay. Bart, we really need to get him something.”

“I know dude, I was hoping you’d bring your flashy little gift. I’m broke, man. And we’re both worthless in the kitchen. I’m useless here, only thing I’m good at is running and blowjobs.” He chuckles nervously.

Lightbulb. “That’s not a bad idea, you know?” Tim says back, when Bart looks at him with confusion he continues, “I mean, if their hook up was a disaster, he’s probably getting in his head and shit. What better way to cheer him up?”

“I don’t think running around town is gonna cheer him u-,” Bart suddenly gets it, “ _Oooh_ , you meant the blowjob?”

“Of course I did, doofus.” Tim laughs lightly before continuing, “So? What do you say?”

“Hell yeah, man!” Bart shouts as they high-five. Tim gives Bart his card, tells him to order up cupcakes or something as he brings out his phone to send a quick text to Steph. He already knows her answer, but it’s nice to keep her in the loop with things like this.

Bart puts in the order as the two teens make their way to the den, sitting slumped on the couch is a very unhappy looking meta. Bart smiles big as he plops himself down next to Kon, shares a glance with Tim as he settles on the other side of the meta. Kon gives the two of them a curious look.

“Happy birthday.” Tim says softly, 

Kon rolls his eyes and scoffs a retort, “Yeah, some birthday.”

His attitude almost makes Tim rethink this whole plan, but he knows Kon well enough to know that it will most likely perk the meta up. It seriously surprises Tim to hear that Cassie and him waited so long to go all the way. And then he gets dumped right after. No wonder he’s depressed. Kon’s a bit of a hound dog, it’s just in his nature. The breakup has got to be a big blow to his ego, in more ways than one.

Bart takes the lead before Tim can make the first move, sets his hand on Kon’s thick thigh, leaning in quickly to attack the meta’s neck before he can pull away. Kon jolts, gives a lilting giggle as Tim palms him gently. Tim follows the speedster’s lead, nipping along his ear, whispering to him, “I think you’re _really_ going to like your present we got for you.”

Kon gasps as Bart sucks in a hickey, the speedster changes his position so that he can press himself against the meta’s broad chest. Kon grabs Bart and angles him up to kiss him, the two teens moaning into the other’s mouth. Tim takes the opportunity to unbutton Kon’s fly, his slim fingers dancing along the hem of his boxers. When they dip in, Kon pulls away from Bart and groans, Tim smiles feeling Kon’s cock is already half hard. He wraps his fingers around the thick member, slowly pumping his cock. Tim leans forward, pressing his open mouth against the meta’s jaw before he slides up to slip his tongue into Kon’s mouth. Bart leans in as well, snuggles himself right up and licks at the intertwining tongues of the other two. Tim squeezes his hand wrapped around the meta’s cock, quickly filling out. Kon groans as the two teens lick, nip, and kiss against his mouth.

Bart is the first to pull away, sliding himself down between the meta’s knees and pulls his jeans further down. The speedster licks and sucks along his tanned thighs as Tim lowers himself next to Bart. Tim sucks hickeys on the inside of Kon’s other thigh, the two trailing up slowly until they meet at his cock. There’s a fat bead of precome at the tip, Tim flicks his tongue out to lick it up. When he looks up to the meta, he’s got a pink flush dusting his cheeks. Kon’s mouth hangs open, eyes wide as he watches his two best friends lap at his cock. Tim’s focused on the head, swirling his soft, pink tongue against the slit. Bart lowers his head to suckle lightly at the meta’s shaven balls. Kon moans loudly while they continue, his muscles tense as he struggles to stay still.

Tim takes the meta’s thick cock further into his mouth, his tongue sliding along the underside as he hollows his cheeks. Bart takes in one of Kon’s tight balls into his mouth, massaging and suckling at it. Kon moans again, his hips lifting up off the couch slightly as he tries to roll them forward. Tim and Bart hold him down, forcing Kon to stay put as they reduce the meta to a moaning mess. When Kon looks down at them, he cards his hand through Tim’s hair. Tim takes his cock all the way down, the tip of Kon’s cock nudging past his tonsils. Tim hums as he pulls back up, Bart right next to Tim now, their faces crowded in close. Tim stops, the tip still nestled in the black haired teen’s silky mouth. Bart pushes against Tim, cheek to cheek, Tim gets the idea, turning his head still sucking at the tip as it slips past his lips and into Bart’s waiting mouth. The trade off is seamless, Bart deepthroating Kon’s cock with ease as Tim bites his built thighs. Tim goes in to massage his sac with his hot mouth. The noises coming from Kon are a constant string of moans and little curses. 

Bart bobs his head back and forth, applying hard suction and sliding his wet tongue all along the cock filling his mouth. Tim licks a stripe from Kon’s sac up to the base of his cock, when the speedster pulls back Tim licks along the exposed cock. Bart pulls off as Tim gets closer to the tip. The two meet at the head of his cock for a filthy, opened mouth kiss. They lick and suck at the cock while intertwining their tongues together.

Kon’s eyes are the size of saucers as he finally pipes up, “Holy shit, _guys,_ I’m gonna come.” His voice is drenched in lust. Bart and Tim share a look, Bart going back to teasing his sac while Tim swallows his cock down. His grunts and moans speed up until Kon’s breath catches, his hand flying down to hold Tim as he comes. Thick, hot spurts of come flood Tim’s mouth. His throat works to swallow as fast as he can before he sputters on the thick liquid. When another wave of come floods in, Tim can’t hold it any longer. The meta’s hot come bursting from Tim’s nostrils. It burns like hell.

Tim pulls off and coughs, his face from the nose down is drenched in come. Bart cackles like a wild hyena, laughing hard and wiping his tearing eyes. Kon snorts at seeing Tim’s wrecked face. Tim groans his disgust as he leans in to wipe his filthy face onto the meta’s jeans. 

Kon jerks himself back, “Awh, c’mon! Really? On my birthday?” he whines. The three young men laugh. The doorbell rings, startling the trio. “Who’s that?”

Bart jumps up and wipes his face, saying excitedly, “Cupcakes!” He bolts to the front door as the other two share a look and run to the bathroom to clean up.


	6. Jason/Tim/Steph

Jason's just waltzed into his room, laying himself exhaustedly upon his bed. It’s one of those days where all he wants to do is laze around. He sets himself back against the headboard, not trying to snoop, instead reaching on his nightstand to pick up his new book. He gets to the third chapter before his attention wanders. It’s not his fault, really, it’s Tim and Steph. The two lovebirds end up slamming Tim’s door, laughing as they make their way to Tim’s bed. 

“I’ve been waiting to get you in here, baby.” Steph murmurs, probably right in his ear, “I want to hear  _ all  _ about this weekend.”

Jason tries to think about what went down this weekend, only thing the kid did was go to Titan’s Tower, that’s not unusual. 

"Did he fuck you, baby?" Stephanie asks, her voice low and sultry.

There's a garbled "Uh-uh," from Tim, forcing Jason’s attention to the two, setting his book aside quickly. There’s so many things Jason suddenly  _ needs _ to know:  _ Did Tim get dicked down? Who is ' _ **_he'?_ ** _ What’s Steph gagged him with?  _

Jason listens in eagerly now, ignoring the tightening in his jeans for the moment.

"I bet you wanted him to, huh?" There's a crack of skin on skin slapping that takes Jason off guard, "Wanted him to cream your little hole? Poor thing, you can't help being such a slut." Tim’s affirmation comes through as a warbling moan. 

This is his moment. Jason’s been waiting for the right time (if there ever  _ would _ be) to invite himself into their bedroom. Hearing that Tim was going to get fucked, that he  _ wants it _ , only serves to boost his confidence in the situation. There’s no more excuse that he shouldn’t because ‘what if Tim is straight’. Jason paces his room for a few moments, thinking of the right thing to say when he makes his grand entrance. If he should saunter in with bravado and command the two to his whims. 

He straightens his shoulders as he finally exits his room. Tim’s door will probably be locked, Jason always hears the lock click into place when the two scurry in. Something in his brain tells him to try it anyway, grabbing the door’s handle and turning. It works, no lock pick needed.  _ Excellent. _

All of his plans go right out the window, his feet suddenly filled with lead, when he sees the scene unfolding in front of him.

Both stipped bare with Steph in Tim's lap, rubbing her slicked folds against his cock. She's finger fucking his mouth, making him gag and choke while she teases him. The kid's hands are tied with his belt behind his back. She's also got him blindfolded, so poor Tim doesn't even know he came in, but Steph whips her head around to see who it is. When her and Jason make eye contact, her smile widens and she gyrates her hips harder against Tim's leaking cock. She never breaks his stare as she throws her head back and moans  _ loud _ . That's all the confirmation Jason needs, shaking off his second thoughts as he quietly clicks the door shut behind him. Steph pulls her fingers out of Tim's mouth, bringing her mouth right to his ear to whisper to him.

"Tell me how bad you wanted him to fuck you." She commands, "Tell me what a little  _ slut you are."  _ Her eyes never leaving Jason's as she whispers.

With shaky breaths, Tim takes a moment before obeying, "I wanted him to push me into the couch, grab me by my hair while he fucked into me. I wanted to ride his cock so bad, it was all I could think about."

Steph mouths to Jason to come closer as the kid talks, signals to him to pull it out. Jason doesn't even hesitate whipping his throbbing cock out, no shame in how quickly he bends to her will just like Tim. Steph's eyes go wide seeing his cock and she hums her approval before turning back to Tim.

"How did I ever fall for such a whore?" She teases, "But you know I always take good care of you, don't I, baby?" She waits for an answer from Tim that never comes. Pulling her hand back, she slaps the kid  _ hard _ across his face. Jason has to bite his lip from making any noise, still waiting for Steph to announce his presence.  _ So much for taking charge _ . 

Tim gasps and fumbles over his words to answer, "Ye- Yeah, you're so good to me," 

"I always know  _ just _ what you need, and right now," Steph shoves Tim back, lying flat on the bed now. She swings herself out of his lap, pulling one of Tim's thin legs back to show Jason his pink hole. "You need this greedy little hole to be filled, don't you?" She teases her spit-slicked fingers on his entrance, pressing lightly, refusing to give Tim what he wants. Tim groans at her slim fingers, nodding his head as he pulls his other leg back on his own accord to spread himself out. His glistening, tight little ring on full display. Steph catches Jason's eyes, nodding her head to beckon him in closer. Jason goes to his knees, right up against the edge of the bed, so close to Tim's spread legs. Steph moves again, straddling herself at the kid's head, her pussy just above his panting mouth. She leans herself over, facing Jason as she licks Tim's reddened cock from base to tip. "I've got  _ just the thing for you baby boy _ , you're gonna love it." She says to Tim, still staring right at Jason, she winks at him and Jason takes that as it's finally his turn to jump in. 

He forgoes saying anything, truth be told he's so hot and bothered his brain isn't concentrated on speaking. Instead, Jason leans in to blow air against the kid's wet entrance. Tim's legs jerk hard, "Steph?" he asks softly.

"Shh, sh, baby. Don't you worry, I've got  _ just  _ what you need." She soothes as her hand strokes lightly at his cock. Jason moves in the tiniest bit further, burying his face in Tim's ass. He laves his hot tongue against the tight ring of muscle, pressing in as roughly as he can. Tim's legs jerk, snapping shut around his head, not that it slows Jason down any. He pokes and prods at Tim's wet hole with his tongue, testing out that tight little heat. "He's gonna fuck you so good, baby. Gonna give you everything you've been  _ begging _ for." 

Tim whimpers, his hips trying to pull away from Jason's tongue, "Who?" Comes from his lips, barely audible but maybe that's because the kid's smashed his thighs right against Jason's ears.

"Guess, I'll give you a hint, it's not Superboy." Is all Steph replies.

Tim gasps as Jason continues to push until his tongue finally breaches, licking into him, "Bart?" Tim's voice is shaky, probably a mix of Jason teasing his rim and at the eroticness of finding out who the mystery man is.

"Nope," Steph chuckles, there's something dark lacing her laugh, "I don't think you've ever had this one before."

Tim moans again as Jason pries his legs apart, moving his hand in to tease a finger into him. Kid's fucking  _ tight _ , Jason can hardly wait before he gets to stick his cock into Tim. 

"Steph," Tim whines pitifully, "I don't know,  _ please _ ,"

Jason pulls his face away to finally speak, "Hey kid." He says playfully, slapping the inside of Tim's thigh hard.

"Jason!?" Tim squeaks.

"Oh, baby. You should  _ see  _ his cock, it's huge." Steph cuts in, Tim squirming in their grip, "Such a cock hungry slut you'll even fuck your own brother?" 

Jason adds another finger in, pumps them in leisurely before Tim gasps hard,  _ found it _ . Jason fucks his fingers into the kid's sweet spot, making Tim squirm and whimper.

"Beg and  _ maybe _ I'll fuck you," Jason says, now pounding his fingers relentlessly into Tim's prostate, "If you're real good I'll wreck you, make a little whore like you walk funny for a week." He slaps Tim's already pink thigh again, and again, until he finally pipes up.

" _ Please, Jay- I- fuck,"  _ Poor thing, so wrapped up in tight wound pleasure he can't find the right words.

"C'mon, I know you can beg better than that." Steph says lowly, the same wickedness coming through in her voice from before. She slaps Tim's balls lightly, making the kid try to jerk his legs closed again, "Nuh-uh," She teases, "Beg baby, let him hear how bad you want his cock. Show him what a little cock slut you are."

Tim whines loudly this time, but he clears his throat to try again, "Please, fuck me. I want to feel your cock in me-"

"Whose cock?" Steph cuts in again.

"I want my brother's cock, please Jason. Fuck me like a bitch."

Well, how do ya say no to that? Jason looks to Steph, "Do I need a condom?"

Steph snorts, "You're clean right?" She continues after Jason nods to her, "No, I want you to cream his sweet little hole. I got a reputation to uphold here, taking care of my boy," She says going back to pumping Tim's cock.

Jason groans at her words, pulls out his fingers to pump at his own cock for a moment and standing so that he can line himself up. He teases the head of his cock against Tim's now puffy red rim, drinking in the sight of the way the kid squirms for them. Jason pushes in slow, testing out that tight heat. It's a tight fit, Tim's hole a vice around his cock. Jason moans low and long as he rolls his hips forward. Little by little he inches his cock into Tim. Steph finally brings her pussy to the kid's lips, settling herself to ride his face. Tim's moans are muffled as Steph gyrates her pussy against his tongue. Jason's pretty sure his eyes are blown like a motherfucker watching this. After all this time fucking his hand, imagining the two of them, he's finally here. Watching with his own two eyes and better yet, gets to fuck Tim instead of his hand.

Jason moans again when he's fully seated in Tim's gripping heat, before he begins rolling his hips back until he's just barely in still. When he pushes back in Jason grabs Tim by his ankles, forcing his feet to his ears as Jason finds his rhythm. Steph pulls a leg up to help, hooking Tim's ankles under her legs.

Tim is letting out the sweetest little whimpers and muffled moans, his toes curling as Jason pounds into him without mercy. Steph catches Jason off guard, too busy watching his cock pump into that reddened rim, she pulls him by the chin to look at her. The two make eye contact as Steph leans herself in to capture Jason's lips in a kiss. Jason can't help the groans that slip out and into Steph's hot, velveteen mouth as their tongues battle for dominance. 

With Tim pretzel tied, being pounded into and Steph rolling her pink nipples between her fingers it's a sight that has Jason pulling away from the kiss so that he can focus on his breathing. He already feels so close to the edge and they've just started. He tampers the growing need to come a bit, his hips never stop fucking into the poor kid under them both. He'd never expect out of the two of them that Tim's the little slut, always thought the kid was too high strung from his socialite upbringing. Jason's never been happier being so wrong.

The room fills with the sounds of their moans, Steph loud and unashamed as always, mixing with Tim's muffled cries of ecstasy. It's almost surreal, being in the middle of this after so long. Jason finds himself letting out groans as well, no longer having to swallow his moans. Steph lowers herself to Tim's cock again, finally closing her mouth around the tip. Jason watches intensely as she swallows his leaking cock down, hollowing her cheeks as she lowers herself further along until her nose is against his tight balls. Tim's thrown his head back, moaning clearly now that he's pulled away from Steph's pussy. The kid speaks up, "Hold up, I'm close," though Jason could already tell the way he's started clenching onto Jason's pumping cock. He keeps his rhythm, determined to milk Tim for all he's worth. Tim's squirming starts up again, overwhelmed with pleasure. His moans start to come out breathily, kid trying to catch his breath as he's pushed over the edge. Steph hums around his cock, slurping loudly as she pulls up. She makes a good show of it, messily licking and swallowing around his cock as he spurts into her mouth and along her face. The way Tim's hole clenches and releases as he comes has Jason driving in one last time before following Tim. Jason lets out one last groan as he fills Tim's tight little hole.

He grabs Steph by her hair, yanking her face up to lick at the spilt come striping her face. Steph surges forward, kissing Jason fiercely as they swap Tim's come between their tongues. 

Steph rolls off Tim when they part, laying slumped next to her boyfriend's lithe body. Jason follows suit, flopping down on the other side of Tim, reaching over to pull the blindfold off his eyes. The kid's eyes are so blown he almost looks strung out, but the little perk of his lips instead makes him look downright adorable. Jason snorts and ruffles Tim's hair which earns him a swift foot to the shin. 

"Ow, you little shit," Jason complains as he flicks Tim's nose. Tim only huffs in response. Jason lays his head on one hand as he looks Tim up and down, "So, you really fucked Superboy?" 

Tim and Steph both burst into laughter before Tim replies, "Something like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> There's truly just not enough Jason/Tim/Steph in the world
> 
> Lemme know which fail was your favorite! lol  
> 


End file.
